Wild Times
by Eikouk no Ange
Summary: The Akatsuki, Team Taka, and Team Kakashi have been sent to our world as cats. What happens when two girls named Katonya and Joss buy those cats and take them home. Well lets just say when they leave they will never be the same again. Yoai and SuiXOC.
1. Chapter 1

Hi Missingkeyblader Katonya here but you can call me Kat-chan. So I know this story has been done a lot but I wanted my try at it. I had some help with the story from my friend Joss. Hi Joss! So Deidara do the disclamier!

Dei-kun: Fine un Disclamier: Kat-chan does not own anything dealing with the show Naruto and never will yeah.

Kat-chan: Damn

Dei-kun: But she does own the plot and her oc's un.

* * *

"I am so FUCKING bored." I said as I laid down upside down on my couch. My name is Katonya Strife (Kat-on-a). I am dark skin but it looks like I'm a little darker than a tan. I have midnight black eyes and hair that goes into a pony tail up to my butt and a set of bangs that frame my face. My hair is so dark it has hints of blue in it, but in my hair at the ends a neon purple. I am fairly skinny and is about 5'6 and is 14 years old. I am wearing a pair of gray skinny jeans with a chain on it, my shirt was a lavender V-neck. I had 3 piecing on each ear and a necklace that had a Uchiha fan on it. I also have a small fang on my right side that pops out sometimes when I smile. I was born and raised in New York.

"I know there's nothing to do today." my friend Joss said. She was sitting on the other couch channel surfing. Her name is Joss Rose, she has aqua blue, short spiky hair with blonde tips that went to her shoulders. She also has small fangs and blue eyes. She was wearing a tight leather trousers and a sky blue tank top that shows a part of her stomach, She is about 5'4 and was also 14. She is from England but moved out here. We like a lot of the same things that's how we meet. We were both currently in my living room in my mansion, Yes I was rich my family owns the Stife corp, we specialize in computers and such. My house was a 10 story building, yes but that's not all it is called the New York Towers because there are Two that connect to each other. We had so much freaking stuff in here we would never have to leave.

"Wait go back to that channel!" I yelled, she flipped it back. It was a commerical for a new pet shop that opened up downtown. They were showing pictures of all kinds of animals that were commonly bought. "Hey we should go and buy some animals!" I said as I rolled of the couch.

"Sure we could buy like twenty of them and take care of them and everything! As long as their not evil rat faced Chiwa-wa's." She hates them with a strong passion.

"Umm okay, come on lets go!" I grabbed my wallet and we ran off to the limo to go buy our new pets.

* * *

***IN THE NARUVERSE***

"So do you all know the plan?" Tsunade said to them. They were suppose to go were the Akatsuki hid out was suppose to be and deliver a bomb that would send them to a new universe, since some of them were immortal.

"Hai Hokage-samai!" they said. Standing in her office was Team Kakashi. They were picked for an S ranked mission that they needed to be careful on.

"When you pull the tag off you will have less than ten min to be out of range." she handed a bag to them.

"Alright then you leave right away then. Good luck." she said as they left her room and she pulled out a sake bottle.

**XOXOXOXOXO TIME SKIP XOXOXOXOXO**

"So is this the bomb?" Naruto said as he pulled it out of his bag. It looked like a normal bomb but with weird markings on it.

"NARUTO YOU BAKA PUT THAT DOWN!" Sakura said as she grabbed the bomb and out it in the bag. But not before she knoced him over the head.

"Stop fighting you two we are about be near the hideout." They both calmed down and got ready to run like hell when Kakashi through the bomb. Within a hour they could see the hideout, they were hiding their chakra and were in the trees.

"Are you guys ready?" Kakashi said as he pulled the bomb out of its bag.

"Hai Kaka-sensei!" He pulled the tag off and they all ran to get out of distance, but they stopped when they saw what was in front of them. There in front of the new team Kakashi was team Takka.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto and Sakura said, they were looking dead straight at Sasuke. But before anymore can be said a bright light engulfed all of them.

**OXOXOXOXOX AKATSUKI OXOXOXOXOX**

"What the hell was that?" Hidan yelled after a ball came into the room throw the door. No one moved.

"Can someone just check the damn thing!" Pein yelled. Deidara went up to inspect it after a minute or two he finally looked up grabbed Sasori and ran off like his life depended on it.

"Oi blondie why the fuck are you running?" Hidan said while walking over to the ball while Tobi poked it with a stick and started to say how he will play with it forever.

"Its a bomb un!"

Silence

Silence

"WHAT?" They all started to run but it was to late a bright light came from the ball and engulfed them.

**XOXOXOXOXO TIME SKIP OXOXOXOXOX**

"What were are we?" Pein said as he tried to get up. But he kept tripping and decided to just sit down. He looked around and found out he was surronded by a bunch of cats.

"What the hell is with all the fucking cats?" the silver cat said.

"Holy shit Hidan?" the blue cat said. "Kisame?"

"Fuck were cats." the short red cat said. "Aww Sasori you look so cut with ears un!" Sasori just glared at him. "Hn your one to talk."

"Sasuke-kun you look so cute!" Karin yelled as she tried to glomp him. He moved out of the way and she landed on her face with a laughing Suigestu next to her. "SASUKE!" He turned to see a blur of blonded fur and ended up on the floor. "Dobe?"

"Your not leaving my sight this time teme!" to every ones surprise Sasuke did not move or kill the blonde. He just watched him as he rambled on about how he would not leave his side."We need to talk know." Pein said. All the leaders of each group gathered together. It was Sasuke, Pein, and Kakashi. "So I think we need to have a temporarily truce until we can find a why to get back to our home. Then we can kill each other." Everyone agreed and went back to their groups to tell them the news."Hn were are we?" Everyone turned to look at Itachi who was having a staring contest with Sasuke.

"Looks like were in some sort of cage." Kakuzu said while walking around the cage and looking for a why out."Hey guy's who's that?" Karin said. They all looked at the cage door to see a girl standing in front of them.

"I dont know but she is cute." Suigestu said.

* * *

***OUR WORLD***

" Aren't they cute Joss? Joss? JOSS?" I turned around to see her glaring at the chiwawa. I walked up to her, she was mumbling something about them planning her death."Joss they are not plotting your death now come see what I found." I dragged her away to the cage with the cats. They were all staring at us and watching every move we made. "Aww lets get them!" I nodded my head in agreement and went to the counter.

"Hey mister there is a kennel full of cats over there I want to guy all of them." He looked at me like I was crazy. "Are you sure there is like 20 of them over there. I just nodded my head and placed down a bunch of money. "Also throw in some stuff I will need and bring it to the limo outside." I said as I gave him a tip of fifty dollars. "Y-yes maim!" he ran off to gather the stuff. I walked back to Joss who was having a starind contest with the silver cat.

"Did you piss the cat off already Joss?"

"No I just said I was going to sacerfice the rat dogs to Lord Jashin and the thing just stared at me ever since! I swear!" I sighed

"Whatever. Lets go to the limo." We walked off to the car while the guy was pushing the large crate full of cats into the car and the bags. We drove back to my house and pulled some of the stuff in my maids helped bring the rest of the stuff in. "So Kat what should we name them?" All the cats were staring at us while they sat on the floor.

"Um how about that one is...Blueberry." I pointed to the light blue cat with the paper flower in her hair. Yes her, we checked all of their genders. Joss pointed to the small red girl "That one is Cherry!" We could not think of names after that, it took us about ten minutes to think of those to names. "Oh screw it!" I said "We're naming them after the Naruto characters.

"Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Suigestu, Itachi, Naruto, Tobi, and Sasuke" I said as I pointed to each one.

"Kaukzu, Pein, Konan, Juggo, Karin, Sakura, Sai, Kakashi, Kisame and Zetsu" Joss said as she pointed to each one, they all looked at us like we were god or something. I walked up to Naruto and Sasuke and shoved them together. You see me and Joss were HUGE yoai fans and one of our favorite couples were SasuNaru.

"Now you two are going to make sweet love together. Got it?" they both blushed and fainted, I didnt even know cats could blush. I just walked over to the rest of the cats, Joss was messing with Deidara and Sasori trying to make them walk on their hind legs. They nearly ripped her fingers off. "Hey Katonya."

"Yeah?"

"All the cats really do look like the characters. I mean look at Pein." She pointed to him and I walked over to him and picked him up getting a closer look. "Your right he has the same hair color and eyes." Pein started to glare at me and hiss. "Oh suck it up Pein its not like I'm going to shave you or anything."

"Katonya!"

"What?"

"I swore Itachi's eyes just turned red!" I went over to Itachi and looked at him at eye level. My neckalace fell out of my collar and he stared at it then back at me he then sniffed me and ran off. "Um ok?" I just walked off to play with Suigestu who was jumping on me.

**XOXOXOXOXO CATS XOXOXOXOXO**

"Leader-sama."

"What is it Itachi?"

"That girl.." he pointed to Katonya"..she smells like an Uchiha."

"Well maybe because she carried Sasuke in?" he said as he laid down next to Konan. Itachi just shook his head. "No it's not his smell but hers is different from ours."

"Hn keep an eye on those two then."

"SQUEAK!" all of the cats looked at the girl named Joss.

"Katonya it's time for our show!" she ran off to turn the t.v. on. She jumped on the couch will the girl named Katonya also jumped on the couch while holding Suigestu in her lap.

"Come on! Everybody stand up!" they looked at the screen to see Naruto Sakura and Sasuke on the screen.

"I'm on t.v. datteboy!" Naruto shoutted from his spot near Sasuke.

"Why am I naked and wraped in a fucking snake?" they all continoued to watch the screen untill the song was done. Then the next thing they knew they were watching Sakura fight Sasori.

"Go Danna un!" yelled Deidara.

"Go Sasori!" yelled Joss and Katonya yelled they also yelled "Kill the pink bitch!" Sakura perked up at that line. "Hey!" The rest of them just snickered. At the end of the show Deidara, Katonya, and Joss were crying and Sasori was in shock. "I...lost..."

"Man that episode gets sadder every time we watch it." Joss said as she wiped her tears away. "I know. I hate watching the shows were they died in."

"Hn we must keep watching this show then." Kakuzu. "They know who we are and our weaknesses most likely."

"Zetsu make sure to keep an eye thoses two." said Pein. Zetsu just nodded his had and went back to sleep. "Suigestu why are you on her lap?" asked Jugguo from his seat on the window seal.

"Because she is cute and she does this thing behind my ear that is fucking amazing!" he said as he rubbed against her belly. "Oh sombody likes you Katonya." Joss said with a smirk.

"Well you shouldnt be talkind Hidan likes you ever since you said Lord Jashin." he was mewing about Lord Jashin while laying on the arm rest next to her. "Tobi hunger!" they all looked over to were he was on top of the table. "Tobi is a good boy so he wants food!"

"It seems I am also hunger." Sai said coming from underneath the couch. All the other cats/ninjas started to agree and say how hunger they were.

**XOXOXOXOXO Humans OXOXOXOXOX**

I looked down at the cats that were mewing at each other then turned to us and started to do it again. "Um Katonya? What are they doing?" I shurrged my sholders. "Maybe we got bunch of ninja cats that are trying to warn us about-OW!" She hit me over the head. "Fine, maybe their hunger? I mean I havent seen them eat anything." We got up and went to the kitchen to be followed by the cats. You see I did have one large kitchen for the whole place on its own level. But on my floors I have my own kitchen so I would not have to bother anyone for a little snack."So what should we feed them?" I asked Joss while looking in the fridge for food.

"Why not just give them the cat food?" she said as she played with one of my many, MANY knives. The cats just backed away from her and hide behind me. Smart cats, well untill I got a knife.

"No! I want our cats to have some nice gormet food and not shit in a can!" I said coming back from the fridge with some fish and vegetables. "So you guys like fish?" I asked them thinking that they could understand me. They all nodded their heads. "Cool we have super cats that can under stand us." said Joss I just laughed at her. Tobi was running around the kitchen trying to get into everything he could find. "Joss can you pass me the lemon juice?"

"Sure." she went to the pantry and returned with it and was about to hand it to me untill she tripped over Tobi and he fell out of her hand. The cap came off and it soaked all the cats. A puff of smoke filled the room and the next thing I know I was staring at the naked Naruto characters in my house.

* * *

So what do you guys think? Good huh, huh? So review for a chance with to win an OC part in this later on.(It will be a small part though like a crazy fan girl we have to run away from.) Firts five people that review will get that spot. I will need name and age and apperance and all that annoying crap. So reivew!


	2. Chapter 2

YAY! So many people like this story I'm so happy. *Anime Tears* Well any way looks like only one person gave me their info for an oc. But dont worry there is always room for more ocs. (later on). Also hi Joss glad you like the story so much. I used lemon juice because water was so over used in this type of stories. So Naruto do the disclaimer.

Naru: Kat-chan does not own us, or Joss oc or any of her readers oc's. But she owns her plot and oc.

Kat-Chan: Damn I need more money to buy you goes.*Mumbled to self* Anyway, on to the story!

* * *

"Oh my Jashin!" I covered my eyes and Joss's, because I know she wouldn't do it.

"T-towels over t-there!" I pointed to the bathroom down the hall and heard the sound of rushed foot steps leave then I uncovered our eyes. I looked at Joss with wide eyes to see that see was shocked too. "We have the Naruto characters in my house! Wow I can't believe it their in my house I thought they were fake I never thought that they would be here. I never thought I would see them here. Why are they here wh-OW!" I got slapped in the face by Joss, I slapped her back."Ow!" She slapped me back, I glared at her and slapped her back. We went on like that for about 5 more minutes until someone cleared their throat, we both turned to see some very, VERY sexy guys in towels.

I tried to stop my nose from bleeding by pinching it, Joss was doing the same thing. "Well ok looks like you guys are real and naked in my house." I looked over the guys and saw that Sasuke was fighting off Sakura and Karin, and Naruto was helping him. "We should find you guys some clothes." Joss said as she was getting a drink of water.

"Wait we don't have any guy clothes and I don't think that our clothes can fit Sakura, Karin, and Konan." I said pointing to them. It was true we didn't really have any clothes that would fit them. Unless we went to the, I turned to Joss and saw she had the same idea as me, we both smiled at each other. "TO THE COSPLAY FLOOR!" we yelled. We ran off to the elevator in my house, yes elevator, with all them following use. They looked at use like we were crazy.

"We should have clothes to last you guys until tomorrow then we can go to the mall." said Joss.

"Whats a mall?" asked Kakashi. Damn he had his mask on, so did Tobi, wait? Where did they get there masks from?

"Its a place that sells everything. Clothes, books, weapons, food, candy, anything you need they have it." I said as the doors open to the cosplay floor. Joss and I had a huge thing for cosplay, we would buy all these outfits and items and place them here. "Now on to the Naruto section." We all walked passed different sections of shows and games clothes like Kingdom Hearts, Death Note, Shugo Cara, Soul Eater and many more.

"Aw here we are." I was proud of my Naruto collection I had everything here from real weapons to outfits and accessories. "Wow" all of them said.

"Now, girls changing rooms are to the left, boy are to the right. Now, go get your clothes and crap to last you until tomorrow." I said as I took one last look over Suigestu who went to go get his clothes. Damn that was some nice abs he had. I turned to look at Joss who was having a nose bleed. "Joss we hit the jack pot!"

"I know we have the Naruto characters in our house I just want to scream!" she said jumping up and down like Tobi. I was going to join her but I kept my cool and just smiled really big, but I wiped it away quickly. All of them came back in there outfits they always wore in the show. Then something hit me and I had to ask them.

"Hey guys? Do you still have chakra here?" I looked over them. Itachi and Sasuke had their Sharrigan activated and were looking everyone over. They both stopped on us. They both stared at me a while longer than they deactivated it. "Seems like everyone still does. And you two have chakra too." I nearly passed out when he said that. Oh my Jashin I can be an awesome ninja. Joss was having a mini panic attack next to me. I covered my panic attack with a smirk, I knew we were ninjas. TAKE THAT PARENTS AROUND THE WORLD! I cleared my throat and got everyone attention.

"Ok well you guys can follow us to the room floors to sleep, because I think I might pass out." I stumbled a bit and grabbed Kisame for support he helped me stand up. "Thanks." man was today a long day. "Is she goning to be okay?" asked Kakuzu.

"Yeah whenever her emotions run high she tends to faint, that's all." said Joss as she walked over to help me to the elevators. We all packed back into it and we were off to the room levels. "Ok there is enough rooms for all of you to sleep alone and Pj's for you guys. But if you guys want there can be two or three to a room." said Joss. All the guys in Akatsuki went to sleep with their partners, Pein slept with Konan. Juggo and Suigestu both got their own rooms, Karin slept with Sakura. Naruto stayed true to his word and stayed with Sasuke who didnt mind it. Sai just disappeared and Kakashi got his own room but before he left he pulled out his perv book which came with his mask.

"What a minute Kakashi can I see your book?" I said giving him the puppy dog eye look, he gave it over very slowly. Joss and I looked over the book and we gave a blank stare at Kakashi. "Weak man, just weak." said Joss

"What?" I called one of my maids over and told her to gat one of my books form my personal collection.

"Here read this." I handed him a medium sized black cover book to him. He opened up the book and read the first few pages, He started to blush and make those weird noises he makes at a pervy part. He said thank and walked off to his room. "I have a feeling we are going to be like the teachers and their going to be the students on a field trip tomorrow." I said as I went to my room Joss just smiled and went to her room. Tomorrow was going to be crazy.

* * *

"WAKE UP BITCHES!" yelled Joss as she ran through the floors banging pans together. You see I was not a morning person and by the looks of my clock it was 6 am in the fucking SUMMER moring. I just pulled one of my many pillows over my head. I hated Joss's wake up calls. I on the brick of sleep when someone grabbed my feet and pulled me off my bed, I of course did the only thing I could. I grabbed their hand and flipped them on there back. It was Naruto who had pulled me out of bed.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I'm not a moring person." I helped him back up and he just smiled at me.

"Its ok Sasuke did the same thing to me." I snickered at that image but my mind soon went to dirty places with that image. He left and I got dressed for the day at the mall. I was dressed in a pair of gray loss black pants and a dark blue V neck shirt that had long halfsleeves to it. I walked out my room and saw everyone going to the elevator to the dining room floor to eat, I ran in to see that every one was in their ninjas outfits. Joss was weraing some light blue skinny jeans and a black tight shirt with a choker. When we got to the dining room the maids already had foor on the tables. Everyone sat with who they slept with.

"So we are going to the mall today and we are going to show you what our world has to offer you guys." I said as I grabbed some pancakes and bacon for my plate.

"Madame Katonya." asked one of my maids named Susan. She had short red hair in two pigtails and green eyes with pale skin. She was in a regular maid outfit. "Yes?"

"Do you want me to get the limo ready for you and your friends?" she was very nice and polite.

"Yes, thank you." we all finished eating and moved on to the limo to go to the mall. In the limio Joss but on the Naruto All stars CD on Sasuke's song Scenario. All the Naruto members stared at Sasuke who was hiding behind his bangs.

"...I rather not talk about it..." he said

"But-" started Karin.

"I don't want to talk about it!"

"Who knew that my ouoto can sing."

**XOXOXOXOXO TIME SKIP XOXOXOXOXO**

"Come one come all to the Anime Con!" We all got to the mall but we all stopped dead in front of it. Right there was one of the biggest anime cons I have seen in a while. "Oh shit was that today?" yelled Joss.

"You were suppose to remind me about it!"

"I forgot!"

"You forgot?"

"I forgot!" She yelled at me. We just glared at each other for a bit then turned back to the others. "Umm this is an Anime Con were people come and...dress up as you guys and other people." I explained as a person dressed as Pein walked by and complimented the real Pein on his outfit. He looked like he wanted to slap him.

"So we need a meeting place that we can go to find each other if we get lost." I said. "Why not we all meet up at the food court at 6 pm." said Joss. I nodded my head at her and we walked in the door. People were every where dressed as the others. We were doing great until some girl dressed as Tobi came up to the real one and started to talk to him.

"Hi I'm Tobi!" she said as she waved her hand really fast in the air. She had long brown hair with bangs that was spiked up with gel. She had grey eyes is somewhat pale that we could see in her eye hole.

"Hi Tobi! I'm Tobi too!" said the real Tobi as he waved his hand in the air really fast in the air too.

"I'm the real Tobi and I love my sempai a lot. Did Tobi see Tobi's sempai?" she put her hand to her face, maskand started to look around from her spot. I could see Deidara's eye twitch from listening to them. Sasori was glaring at them. I turned to talk to Joss to see her and Kakuzu trying to sell some things to a guy dressed as Lee. I looked to my lleft and saw Kisame talking to a guy dressed as him, I think they were talking about swords.I sighed.

"No way Tobi loves his sempai too!" he ran up to Deidara and grabbed his arm.

"But Tobi! Thats Tobi's sempai!" she ran up and grabbed his other arm and they started to pull on his arms. Deidara was about to snap but I stepped in. "Okay look Tobi I think I see a...candy, yeah candy over there!"

"Tobi is a good boy and loves candy!" she ran off to the distance on search for her beloved candy. Man did cosplayers get crazy at times. I turned back to the guys and they were walking off in pairs around the mall. The only ones that stayed with me was Suigestu and Sai. "Damn that means I have to pick out their clothes." I walked off with the two to the clothing part to find some clothes for the guys.

* * *

"What the fuck happen to you guys?" I asked them when we all meet at the food court. All of them had medals and bags of stuff. Sasuke and Itachi were fighting off fan girls and Tobi was bouncing off the walls, literally.

"Apparently we won a cosplay contest. What ever that is, and we bought some things." said Pein as he took a bite out of a chocolate bar. Suddenly a picture of Mello popped up in my head. I shook it off.

"Well be happy I was in a nice mood today and decided to get all of you guys clothes." I said as I was about to walk off untill I stopped and turned back to them.

"Where did you guys get the money to pay for those things?" They were all quite, I face palmed. " I'm going to kill y-"

"There they are officer!" We all turned to see a fat lady pointing to us with a police officer next to her. "Shit its the fuzz! Run!" yelled Joss as she ran out the mall with all of use following her. We all hopped in to the limo and dived away back to my house, we were all panting and trying to catch our breathes.

"Well that was weird." said Juggo.

* * *

OK seccond chapter up. *Fist Pump* Hope you guys like it I was laughing a bit at it when I was typing this. So we might see a apperence from that random Tobi cospaler later on. And its never to late to enter your info for a OC spot in here.


	3. Chapter 3

Well heres chap two! I had a lot of help in this chapter from my partner in yoai crime Joss. Oh and I changed my name on FanFic because I will mostly do Naruto yoai. So there will be a lot of cussing in here, so if your under 11 get the fuck out of here! I'm not going to get blamed for currupting your minds! Hidan the diclamier if you will.

Hid: Bitch please.

Kat-Chan: *Holds up Katana to Hidans'head from behind* The fuck you say, bitch?

Hid: Kat-chan does not own us but she does own her OC and half the plot!

Kat-Chan: Thats what I thought.

* * *

"What do you mean the car wont start?" I yelled at the driver, apparently the engine gave out right when he started it. "Sorry mam but you will have to go back inside until the other car comes." he said nervously, I face palmed.

"Get out with your hands up!" we all turned to the window to see the police running up to us. We all started to panic and tried to come up with a plan. Then Joss yelled at use to shut the bloody hell up.

"I got a plan." we all leaned in towards her and got quite. She cleared her throat and looked at all of us with a serious look. She took a deep breath and then said...

"RUN FOR IT!" She jumped out the window and jumped the police officer while we ran off back into the mall. We all stuck together and ran into the crowd of cosplayers, we all stopped to catch our breath.

"Well she be okay?" asked Zetsu white side.

**"That bitch is crazy!" **said Zetsu black side.

"Yeah she'll be fine but we need to find our way out now!" I said as we started to walk in the crowed. "Sasuk-kun!" we all turned around to see a group of Sakuras and Karins running towards use. "Why is it always me?" we took of into a sprint away from the crazy ones. We turned a corner to run into the Tobi cosplayer from earlier.

"Quick guys in here!" she yelled as she pointed to the bathroom. We all ran inside of it and she closed it behind us staying outside to go do Pein nows what. We leaned against the walls while we were gasping for air. "Teme why the hell do you have to be so sexy!"

"Did you just call me sexy?" Sasuke said with a small smirk on his face as he watch Naruto blush. I looked at all the guys seeing if we missed anyone, we were missing Kakuzu.

"Guys! Were is Kakuzu?" we all looked around and then turned to the door when we heard a knock. Kakashi slowly walked up to it and opened it up to see Kakuzu walk in with bags of money. We all stared at him as he went to sit on the counter and count his money.

"Where did you get that?" asked Konan from her spot next to Pein. Before he could answer her a toilet flushed, we all looked to the stall to she a girl walk out of it. She had Short spiky hair that went to her shoulders, she was very pale and skinny with blue eyes. Her clothes was a pair of ripped skinny jeans and a black graphic tee with dark red paint splatters on it. "Why are there guys in the girls room?" she said she looked nice until she spotted Karin in the corner.

"Who the hell let that drag queen in here? Sorry but the men's room is across the hall way." Karin was shocked but she quickly got over it and snapped at her.

"Who do you think you are bitch?"

"I'm Brandy Lucile Blade. It I would say nice to meet you but that would be a HUGE lie." she said with a grin on her face.

"Ass! I don't give a fuck who you ar-"

"Then way did you ask me then?"

"You know what I'm going to take this kunai and shove it d-"

"Ew are you going to masturbate with that cause your to ugly to have Sasuke? Please don't, if I do I think everyone here will kill themselves."

"Fuck you bitch!"

"Nah I rather do Sasori." at that part Deidara grabbed Sasori arm and glared at the girl, Sasori just smirked at Deidara. They continued to verbally assault each other until she spotted Sasori and Juugo. She left Karin and Jumped on Juugo and hugged him. Juugo just hugged her back awkwardly. When she got of him she dusted herself off and turned back to us.

"You guys shouldn't be in here but I'll let it slide because you did such good jobs on your costumes." she left after that.

"What the hell just happened?" I said. We left the bathroom and went to Game Stop, ah how I love this store so. We walked around it for a bit untill we heard someone scream my name. I turned to the door of the store to see Joss. She had a broken pair of hand cuffs on a gun in here hand.

"Hey guys, I think we should leave right now because I just shot 3 cops, 4 Sakura cosplayers, 2 Karin cospalyers, sacrifice a few trees to Lord Jashin. Oh and I just finished robbing Spencer's and Hot Topic." we all looked at her while she just grinned like a maniac, after a bit of silence we ran off into the parking lot. "Help!" I turned in time just to see Suigestu get pulled into a crowed of girls that was trying to get his clothes off.

"Oh FUCK no." I felt white hot anger go through me, great now I'm pissed off. When I get anger get triples for some odd reason that I don't know. But even for a simple thing I would get angry over it. I felt a small pain in my eyes but ignored it. I went to the sports shop and bought a steel baseball bat and went next to the crowed. I jumped in and started to hit people with my bat, I was doing pretty good until I got hit in the face, HARD, I wiped my mouth and saw blood on my hand.

"Oh hell no, some BITCH is going to die now!" the pain in my eyes got stranger then it just disappeared. My vision was somewhat the same but now I say hints of blue every where, weird. I was moving faster and hitting harder, I think its because a bunch of more girls were trying to fight me. I got done with the whole crowd in about ten minutes I was panting and turned back to the group with a smirk on my face. They just stared at me with dropped jaws and wide eyes.

"What? DO I have something on my face?" I wiped it to try and get the random item off to find nothing was there. Kisame walked up to me and handed me a small hand mirror, I looked at it just to drop it out of me hands. My eyes were blood red with two commas in them, I had the Sharingan.

"Cool Katonya your a Uchiha!" yelled Joss. She ran up to me and hugged me. We were about to talk more until a cop with a mega phone interrupted us.

"Put your hands up!" we all turned to see the SWAT time behind us with loaded guns aimed at Joss.

"Joss what the fuck did you do besides shotting people, robbing stores and sacrificing trees?"

"Do you really want to know?" I was about to yell at her until the cop yelled at her again. The Naruto guys had no idea what was going on and were just watching to see what was going to happen next. Joss started to walk up to the cops.

"Dude just came down and lets talk ab-"

**BANG BANG**

I watched with shock as Joss's body fell to the floor. The pain in my eyes came back faster and harder just like the tears, I felt like I was going to be sick as I looked at her lifeless body. The pain got harder and harder then it just disappeared again. I walked slowly over to the cops who aimed the gun at me, my bangs covering my eyes. When I looked up slowly everyone saw the Rinnegan in my eyes. I went to go and jump the cops until a moan stopped me. I turned back around to see Joss get back up slowly and look at her wounds. She got shot in the heart and stomach she shouldn't be alive unless, unless...

"Joss, I-I think your...immortal..."

* * *

Wooo! So this chap is down! Ha ha I'm evil I left it at a dramitic part :3 Just so you guys know I made my OC powerful cause I can and there is nothing you Bitches can do about it XP And guys it is never to late to summit OC's to me, I will find a way to fit them in. Sorry if a bunch of words are misspelled FanFic is not working with me latley. Oh and I'm going to my very first Anime Con with my Bestie as Ten Ten. I want to meet a Neji cosplayer just to jump him :) I swear to god if I see a Sora, Roxas, Ventus, Vanitas, Suigestu, Kiba, or Garra cosplayer I'm rapping them.

Until next time Rouge Nin Katonya~


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so sorry I didn't write this chap in so long! DX I have been swamped with test and Hetalia, Black Butler, Anime Cons and writing other stories with my other FanFic friend. So I hope you guys in joy this chap and plz don't kill me! Also srry if there are a lot of spelling mistakes spell check hates my life.

Pein: Disclaimer: If she owned Naruto then the whole Akatsuki wouldnt have died. We're still planning revenge against the creater...

* * *

"Wait what? I cant be immortal?...can I..." she walked up to one of the swat team members and started to yell at the guys to shoot her. We all just started at her ans sweat dropped.

"Umm...Joss u just got shot seven times, I think that's proof..."

"Hm..I guess your right." she backed away from the poor guy and we started to talk to each other until the mega phone went off again.

"HEY! PUT YOUR HANDS UP AND GET ON YOUR KNEES!"

"Not on the first date!" yelled Joss, I smacked her.

"These are cops! They can kill us-me!"

"No, we are ninjas! We can KILL them!" she was smiling like a mad man. While we were fighting we didn't notice two skinny girls walk up to the Pein and poke him.

"If you guys want to live come with me." They then lead them through the crowd and behind the stage. They all watched as the crowd begin to get bigger.

"Whats with those two?" asked the one of the girls. That's when everyone realised they were still there, so was the Tobi cosplay girl and the girl from the bathroom. The new girl had golden hair with a small blue tint to it. It went up to mid shoulder and she had a bang that covered her right eye. Her skin was extremely pale and she had many piercings on her face. When you really look at her she looks like a girl version of Pein, just the skin color was a bit more pale and the blue tine in her hair.

She was wearing a pair of black jeans and a t-shirt with a long black cloak that almost reaches the ground that was left open and black ninja sandals on her feet. She had some white rappings arouns her arms.

"I have no idea but I love it! The names Meari Arima."she was video tapping them on her camera. She had tanned skin, dark brown hair with red high lights and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a pair of bright red Converses. She also had a pair of ripped black skinny jeans and a big gray-black hoodie with one of Deidara's clay birds on it.

"Hi, my names Jenny Urei." Konan gasped, but turn back to the crowd when she heard a few more shots fired. Joss and Katonya were fighting the cobs, Joss with one of there shelids and Katonya with her steel bat.

"Thats it! I'm ending this! Sasuke, Pein come here." Itachi said, the three of them gathered to the stage whispering to each other until they reached center stage. Sasuke picked up a guitar and struck a few notes, slowly the room started to turn and stare at them a few squealing at the sight they got. When it was finally quite and everyone was looking at them they finally started to talk.

"Thank you for comming today!" said Pein.

"Now we have a special trick for you all! Just look into our eyes and you'll get it!" Sasuke and Itachi got a few squeals as they activated there Sharrigan.

"You guys ready?"

"YES!" as everyone looked into there eyes they all started to feel dizzy and slowly forget about what had happen with their group. When everyone had come to they were all wondering what happen and why the swat team was here and why half the Sakura and Karin cosplayers where injured. When all the cops had cleared out and the Anime Con went on the group had gathered. Joss was covered in blood and was smiling like she just won a date with Sebastion from Black Butler. Katonya's long hair was a bit messy and she had a smirk on her face with her Rinnagon sill on swinging the dented steel bat.

"So who's this?" Katonya said as she pointed to Jenny. Kisame explained what was going on to the girls as the real Tobi was talking to the cosplay Tobi.

"Hi Tobi! Its me Tobi again!"

"Hi! You helped me and my friends escape! I love you!" the two hugged and started to talk and jump around like two sugar hype kids.

"Ok guys! I think thats enough for today, lets head back to my house!" we all started to walk off until I turned around and faced the four girls behind me.

"Hey you guys want to come?" they all said yes and followed us to the new limo that arrived. While in the limo we told the four girls what was happing and that the naruto characters that were sitting next to them were the real characters.

"SQUEAK! YOUR THE REAL DEI-CHAN!" yelled Meari as she jumped Deidara.

"Get her off me! DANNA!" Sasori peeled the girl of him and glared at her as she climbed back into her seat.

"Holy shit! so this whole time I have been talking to the real Tobi?" yelled Sabrina, she told us her name when we got in the car. She started to spaz out a bit and hugged Tobi.

"So Mad-ouch!"he squeezed her hard before she can saw his real name.

"Itachi!" yelled Meari and Jenny. They also jumped him which caused Kisame to growl at them. They ran off of him and to the other side of the limo.

"Um hi?" said Kakashi. Brandy was staring at him with a creepy smile on her face.

"Nothing, just you wanna go out sometime?" the whole group sweatdropped.

"Sorry I have a lover already..."

"WHAT?" yelled Naruto and Sakura as they ganged up on him.

"When did this happen?"

"Is it Anko? Oh wait how about that girl from that Hidden Key village? Or is it-"

"Its Iruka." the limo was slient until a squeal was heard from a few of the girls in the car. Brandy was a bit sad though and was looking out the window.

"I cant believe that this happened! Maybe Sasuke and I will be that happy togther with our six kids and happly married and-"

"Wait Sakura! I'm marring him and where having eight kids and we're living happly togther!" The two started to fight again over Sasuke who was glaring at them.

"Can you please be quite?"

**"Shut the fuck up or I'll eat you!"**

"Oh can we I'm pretty hungry..."

**"Dont you think I'm hungry two? We need food now bitch!" **Zetsu said while pointing to Joss and I who sweatdropped!

"Okay then so lets go get you some food..um...hey can we stop at...I dont know...hey is that a homeless guy?(1)" we stopped at let Zetsu out. He was back in fiften mintues and was full.

"SO lets go back to the house then shall we?" we started to head towards the house again.

* * *

(1) I have nothing against homeless people I just needed someone for Zetsu to eat and well you know...

I hope this made up not updating for so long! So plz review and tell your friends to read this! Also look forward to a Hetalia APH story comming up from me its a HRExITA rated M and I do not belive that HRE is Germany! So until next time!

NekoWolf Katonya~


End file.
